Things have Changed
by SenjorFunkernickel
Summary: Squall gave his position as commander up to be an instructoer, as well as Zell and Seifer. Qusitis is now Headmaster, and there is about to be a new SeeD exam.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1.  
  
"Ok everyone, its time! Get ready! You've all been training for this, so give it your best and do a good job." Quistis shouted to the students as they were all getting ready for their Field Exam to become full-fledged SeeDs.  
  
The blonde woman sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face as someone walked up behind her and put a hand on her back. She jumped and turned around to see the familiar face of Zell Dincht, her former student and now boyfriend. She smiled and gave him a hug as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"They will do fine, I'm sure. I trained most of them myself, and if I didn't then Squall or Seifer did. The only thing that worries me is some of the attitudes they may give." He frowned, thinking of how some of the students would react when given an order they didn't like.  
  
One student, a young girl about the age of 13, ran up to Quistis and Zell.  
  
"Instructor, headmaster, I need to ask you two a question." She appeared out of breath by the time she got to them. Zell turned around as he gave a look of not wanting to answer the question he knew she was going to ask.  
  
"What is it Jesika?" He gave a look like he didn't know what she was about to ask. She simply gave him an angry look.  
  
"Why am I not taking this exam?"  
  
"I told you, you aren't old enough to be a SeeD yet, not without Headmaster Trepe's permission."  
  
"But its not fair, I can do anything all the older kids can do, sometimes better than they can. Instructors Almasy and Leonheart both said I was remarkable with a gunblade. You yourself Instructor Dincht said that I was ready." The young girl looked at Zell, then to Quistis. "Please Headmaster, I can do it. All three battle instructors said I could. Please!"  
  
Quistis shook her head in disbelief at the young girl. She smiled and looked at Zell.  
  
"Well, you did say she was ready, did you not?" Zell looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"You don't mean to tell me you're gonna let her go do you? She doesn't even have a team assignment. And we're going to be dealing with Galbadia again. GALBADIA. They wont take it easy. They coul-"  
  
"I know what they could do Instructor, and I'm prepared, I even have my own GF jundtioned, some kind of strong magic, and a few potions in case I need them. I ca-"  
  
"Enough. I've made up my mind." Quistis looked at Jesika. "You will be going on this mission. But you wont have a normal team. You will be on the same team as the two SeeD's who will be going with the students."  
  
"Quistis, don't send her with those two, I know they are good, but they don't work well with a team, especially if they have to watch out for another person."  
  
"Ok, then I will take them out of the mission. Instead I will send three other SeeD members to be on this young lady's team."  
  
"Thank you instructor. You wont regret this decision. I promise."  
  
Well, that would be chapter one. Not horrible, but its late and I need some sleep... Or more FF. Anyways, this is my first time, so be gentle. 


	2. Departure

Chapter 2.  
  
[b] Sorry it took so long to get this up. Stupid exams. [/b]  
  
Three men stood on the deck of a ship, looking out to the ocean. The first had blonde hair, almost as long as Zell's, but it fell down into his face. Running from right above his left eye, across his nose, and just under his right eye was a long scar. His gray trenchcoat billowed out behind him in the wind. Resting against the wall he was leaning on was a gunblade.  
  
The second man, almost the complete opposite in appearance, stood next to him. His long brown hair flowed down into his face, covering most of it. A scar could still be seen though, going from above his right eye, across his nose, and under his left eye. He had an unzipped black jacket over a white T-shirt. A silver necklace with a lion head emblem hung from his neck. This man too, carried a gunblade, exept it was different in shape and had a lion design running down the blade. The theird man was Zell.  
  
" Chicken-wuss, I can't believe you couldn't talk her out of sending us." The man with blonde hair turned and looked at Zell. "I mean, come on, me and Selphie had a date planned for tonight." Zell gave him an angry look.  
  
" Im tired of explaining this. First of all, Seifer, she had made up her mind on the subject. You KNOW how she gets when she makes up her mind on a subject." He put a hand in Seifer's face and held up two fingers. "Second of all, the whole reason we are here is to make sure nothing to terribly bad happens to Jesika." He held up another finger. "Third of al- "  
  
The last man walked into the middle of them. " Third of all, we are on the ship, on our way to wherever we are going, and there is nothing we can do about it." He paused. "Besides, it might be fun."  
  
Seifer and Zell both looked at him with surprised stares on their faces. Seifer was the first to react.  
  
"Squall, buddy," He laughed at that. "I know Rinoa is also taking this exam. And I may know what you are planning. But you aren't going to be running off anywhere. We are going to stay where we are told until we recieve further instuctions." Zell laughed loudly.  
  
"Yeah, because we are so well known for staying where we are told to while on these exams." Both Squall and Seifer had to stifle a luagh , thinking back to their own exam they took only a year and a half before.Being tired of all the conversation going on, Jesika walked into the group.  
  
" Um.. Instructors...." She looked at her watch. "Sorry to break up the trip down memory lane, but we need to go hear out breifing." She turned around and, long brown braid swinging back and forth, walked to the cabin. Seifer shook his head.  
  
"I can't believe it. Me, taking orders from a thirteen year old girl." He walked into the cabin, followed by Squall who just laughed. Zell mocked Jesika and went inside. Once they were all seated, Xu walked in. She looked at everyone in the room and laughed.  
  
"This is funny." She shook her head. "I never thought I would see the three of you in this room again." She laughed again. "Anyway," She cleared her throat. " As you all know, Galbadia has been going though quite a bit in the last year. Losing both Vincent Deling, and then his successor Sorceress Edea, was quite a blow to them."  
  
Squall interupted. " Yeah, but General Caraway has been running Galbadia since then. And, from what Quistis told me, he has been doing a decent job of it. General Caraway-"  
  
"Has turned up missing." She waited before continuing. "At 1600 hours we recieved word that the Galbadian army is massing toghether for an attack on who they believe is responsible." She paused again.  
  
"Well, who is it? We ain't got all day."  
  
"Shut up Zell."  
  
"Thank you Seifer. Anyway, they are preparing for an attack on Esthar. We are going to help." Squall lowered his head as everyone except Jesika looked at him. Seifer put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Don't worry about it, we'll get in there and take it care of it, and you wont even have to see Laguna."  
  
"Who is Laguna?" Jesika looked at everyone confused.Zell was the first to respond.  
  
"President of Esther." She was still confused.  
  
"What does that have to do with Instuctor Leonheart?" Before either Zell or Seifer could answer her, Squall stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Laguna Loire is my father." H ewalked outside. Jesika looked down at her feet, feeling sorry for asking. It stayed quiet for a moment. After a while Jesika built up the courage to ask another question.  
  
"If president Loire is Intructor Leonheart's father, why do they have different last names?" Seifer looked at Zell, who only looked away. Seifer muttered something that sounded like chicken-wuss, but no one could be sure.  
  
"When Squall was born, his mother died. Laguna was off looking for a little girl who had been kidnapped. So, Squall was sent to an orphanage. Even after Laguna had found the little girl, and even took her to the orphange so she would be safe, Laguna never once came for him. Squall wasn't even aware that Laguna was his father until after they had all dealt with an evil sorceress a year ago. Since finding out, Squall has kept away from both Laguna and Esthar." After he was done explaining, he walked outside and talked to Squall. After a few minutes, he came back in with Squall and they sat down. Squall spoke first.  
  
"Would it be at all possible to find out what it is we need to do?" Xu nodded and explained th mission to them. After she was done, she left the room. No one spoke for a few minutes. Seifer broke the silence.  
  
" Jesika, I assume you are going to use your gunblade for this mission." She nodded. "Let me see it, I'll make some upgrades to it." She handed it to him and he walked over to another table. After working on it for about ten minutes, he gave it back to her. "It should be more efficient now. I replaced some of the older parts and gave it a sharper edge." She nodded.  
  
"Thank you Instructor Almasy." Zell stood up and walked outside. Talking could be heard, but no one could understand what was being said. After a fefw more minutes, Zell walked back in.  
  
" They said we should land after a few more minutes." It was silent. Squall spoke for the first time since coming back inside.  
  
"What GF's does everyone have equipped?"  
  
Sifer spoke first. "Ifrit, Tonberry, Diablos and Bahamut."  
  
"Zell spoke next. "Quezacotl, Doomtrain, Cactaur and Brothers."  
  
Jesika, trying to sound happy shouted hers out. " I only have one. But its Shiva. So I'm happy."  
  
"Only one? Wow, take these." Zell gave her Siren, Carbuncle, and Cerberus. They sat there a moment longer.  
  
"What about you Instructor Leonheart, what GF's do you have equipped?"  
  
He looked at her, then smirked. "Eden, Pandemona, Leviathan and Alexander." He looked around. "Shoulden't we be landing soon?" No sooner had the words come out of his mouth, the ship came to a sudden stop. Without a word, everyone got off and walked out to Esthar. 


End file.
